Shattered reflections
by Quill-lvr-411
Summary: Just a few of my ideas that have made it onto paper and now here. A death note drabble series.
1. I need it!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Note.

**Charaters**: Matt, Mello

**Genre**: Humor

**A/N**: Sorry if this if this one isn't great me and my friend have been talking about FanFiction ideas for a while and this is one we threw out there. Thanks to The Music Women for helping work on this idea with me in art. Oh and Uber Best Friend Take Miraga for a while please she wont shut up she refuses to let there be quiet at all I haven't slept for three days! Thank you

I was in my room when I heard Mello's distinct scream. Instinctively I reached for the first hard object I could, a plastic ninja sword, and sprinted off in the direction of Mello. I burst into the room to find Mello sitting in the couch screaming about something on T.V.

"Mel what's wrong?" I questioned loudly to be heard over his loud screaming. Mello simply pointed to the screen.

"Matt! I need it!" Mello shouted at me still pointing to the screen. I look to see the cause of my lover's excitement. On the T.V. was a commercial for leather boots.

"But Mel you already have so many." I stated. Mello looked at me his bottom lip stuck out slightly and trembling.

"But those ones have studs!" Mello said using his best baby voice. I came over and sat beside him staring at the screen. I simply didn't see what was so great about them. But the look of sheer excitement was enough to make me smile for the rest of the day.

"How much are they?" I asked looking at him.

"Two hundred dollars" Mello said, his voice sounded like he knew he had played me like a drum. And yet I still handed him the money I had been saving for a new game console. But honestly it was worth it if it kept my Mello happy, even if it was just for a little while.


	2. Trouble

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Note nor do I own Trouble.

**Characters**: Light, L

**Genre**: Humor

**A/N**: This one actually came to me while playing the Hasbro game Trouble with my little brother earlier.

"Haha, you couldn't even get me home!" he shouted tauntingly.

"Ah yes but I at least jumped your pawn!" the other older man shouted.

"The yellow thing isn't my pawn Ryuuzaki it is yours! The younger blonde stated exasperatedly. "This red one is mine!"

"Oh Light-kun you are Trouble."

"Ryuuzaki would you pay attention and put it in the hole already, you've been sitting there holding a conversation for 15 minutes already!" Light shouted at L.

"I am sorry Light-kun but I simply do not see the point." L stated

"It is fun I promise!" Light said to Ryuuzaki. At last L put his yellow pawn in the hole.

"How did you do that I thought this was your first time!" Light yelled.

"This game requires simple strategy Light-kun I would have thought you knew that."

And with that L left their bedroom to find himself some cake, leaving Light staring at the board wondering how Trouble could possibly require strategy and how L won with only two moves.


	3. Into the sunlight

Characters: Matsuda, Sayu

Genre: Romance

A/N: This is just something that was always in the back of my mind so I finally put it down on paper.

Matsuda looked at the vegetable that was Sayu. He tentatively reached out and brushed her hair away from her perfect face. It felt wrong to be so close and intimate with her. After the part he had taken in destroying everything she held close. He had killed her brother and he had allowed her father to be the one carrying the notebook, the one to risk his life.

And yet even though it felt so wrong, it felt so right at the same time. He loved her and that he knew he always would. Even though it was as if she was frozen in time, Matsuda saw the beauty in that pale and sunken face, he remembered the better days; the days of laughter and joy.

Matsuda took her hand, "Hi, Sayu." He nervously laughed.

"I don't know if you can hear me or even want to hear me, but I need to talk to someone."

He paused and took a deep breath. "And I figured you were the best choice. But maybe I should try to forget the past and look towards the future. So maybe we should just go outside the air might do you some good, from being stuck inside all day." And with that Matsuda wheeled his love outside into the sunlight.


End file.
